


Quiet Picnic

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Saints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley picnic in front of a grave marker
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Quiet Picnic

Stanley set the basket down quietly, mindful not to make any noise as they opened it and started to remove the contents inside. They spread out the small blanket, smoothing it out with the palms of their hands before setting out the freshly baked bread, cheese, fruit, small bottle of olive oil, and a bottle of wine. They sat down, tilting their head as they looked at the back of Lefou’s head, waiting for him to speak first.

“He was always...vain, I suppose.” Lefou shifted a little, hugging his knees to his chest. He sat in front of the small marker the prince had made for Gaston, staring at the letters without reading them. “He was vain but he wasn’t...he wasn’t cruel about it. Not before the war, anyway.”

They waited a moment, tilting their head as they read his posture. They then took up a knife, cutting a good sized piece from the bread before spreading olive oil onto it. They placed a thick slice of cheese on top, folding the bread over to form a rough sandwich. Stanley moved to sit beside him, holding the sandwich out to him.

Lefou hesitated a moment and then took the offered food. “Merci,” he murmured. He took a bite, perking up a little at the taste. He looked over at Stanley with a raised eyebrow.

“Maman’s special olive oil blend,” Stanley explained.

He hummed, shrugging a little as he took another bite. “S’nice…”

Stanley smiled sadly, watching Lefou eat. “Time changes people,” they said, “but people also choose to change. He chose to behave the way he did in the end. We all did.”

“Oui, but we have the chance to make amends. He doesn’t.”

They rested their head on his shoulder. “That’s what the saints are for,” they reminded him.

Lefou snorted, “do you really pray for the saints to help Gaston?”

“Oui, I do.”

“Who?” Lefou asked with a confused frown.

“Mary mostly and sometimes Joan.”

“Joan?”

Stanley shrugged their shoulders. “She was a soldier. I’m sure Jeanne d'Arc understands what can happen to soldiers during war. If any of the saints could speak on his behalf, she could.”

“You only say that because you idolize her,” Lefou teased, “Jeanne d'Arc isn’t even a saint…”

“Not yet,” Stanley countered. Lefou chuckled and Stanley smiled, gently nudging him with an elbow. “There’s that beautiful smile,” they purred.

“I feel bad...remembering the good times we had together. I mean we  _ did  _ have good times together. It wasn’t always bad. He wasn’t always bad.”

“I’m sure he wasn’t. No one is always one way or the other. That’s why what people choose to do with the majority of their lives matters so much. Good people can be bad sometimes and bad people can be good sometimes. What matters is the amount and weight in the end.”

Lefou looked over at Stanley with a raised eyebrow. “You sound like a man of the cloth,” he said.

Stanley laughed softly, making themselves a sandwich. “Dick always tried to tell me I should get into the priesthood. He said my flowery words would work wonders there. I doubt any church would appreciate their priest dressing like a nun sometimes.”

He could only hum, resting his head on Stanley’s shoulder. He stared at the marker again, eyes blurring with unshed tears. “...will you pray with me for him?” he asked.

“Of course, cher.”


End file.
